everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn Witch
Finn Witch is the son of the evil sea witch from The Little Mermaid. He is a Royal. Character Appearance Finn is of an approximately average height at 5'10", and he has the physique of a swimmer. He is dark-skinned with near-shoulder-length, straight, somewwhat greasy black hair that sometimes falls over his left eye. His eyes are a murky, dull shade of green. Four long, black tentacles sprout frtom his back, and though he can technically make them disappear anytime he wants, he'd rather not take that route until his story demands it. When he parts from the golden nautilus shell around his neck, Finn returns to his original form, meaning that his legs are replaced by four thick black tentacles. Personality Finn is very monotone and lacking in ambition. He describes himself as "the textbook picture of evil", though he really doesn't do much good or bad. He's level-headed and well-grounded, but prone to stagnation/procrastination unless given a sufficient motive. He dislikes people, candy, and optimism. Finn tends to be the type to deny anything is wrong, even when the world is theoretically falling apart, and he constantly insists that he always has things under control. He has a warm and soft side to him that is only shown in the presence of a select few, though he's opened up a bit more since Legacy Day. Finn is something of an advice-giver, but due to his jaded and grumpy nature, his advice can come off as stern and somewhat rude- which Finn actually prefers, seeing as he'd like to be portrayed as just about anything but sensitive or sympathetic toward others. Fairytale: The Little Mermaid(Adaptation) Further Details TBA. Relationships Family Finn's mother is deceased, and due to the nature of his birth, he has no father. The one living relative he considers himself closest to is his little cousin, Ebb Witch. He is also related to the Triton family through his mother's brother, though that's a secret he'd rather keep hidden. He was raised by a clan of sea witches living near his mother's old domain. Friends Finn doesn't consider anyone his friend, as he persists with the totally different terminology of "ally". His closest allies are fellow Royal villains, such as Laima Serpentis, Mariane Gothel, and, to a lesser extent, Rebel Mathieu Frollo. He also spends some time around Sandy Triton, despite the two being future enemies. Romance Though Finn's affections are currently on hold, he has an ex-girlfriend who currently attends EAH by the name of Cookie Crone. Pets Finn has a pair of pet eels names Flips and Flops. Flips is male and Flops is female. Outifts Basic Finn dons a relatively loose lavender shirt with relatively noticeable seams and baggy sleeves, the latter of which give the top a somewhat 'pirate-like' appearance. Below his torso, Finn wears simple black slacks. On his feet are mid-calf-length, shiny, pristine black boots that fare laced all the way up. Finn is always seen wearing a lot of jewelry, including earrings and a golden nautilus shell necklace, which is the most important piece of his ensemble. The necklace not only increases his power but also allows him to maintain his two-legged form. Legacy Day Finn's Legacy Day outfit consists of a violet, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves wrapped up by ropes at the elbows and near the ends of the sleeves. At the lower end of the shirt, a black undershirt can just barely be seen. Below that are matching pants fastened by a black belt with a golden, square buckle. He wears black boots similar to those he normally wears. His nautilus shell is wrapped by the frayed strings of a piece of rope, which in turn attach to his black cape, the bottom of which has a dark purple, bubble-like pattern. On his right ear is an earring piece that resembles a golden eel. Around his tentacles, in place of his normal jewelry, are long stretches of fabric that have been made to resemble seaweed. Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Finn's major fears include thunder, lightning, rapidly rising temperatures or extreme heat, getting stabbed by a boat, and, nowadays, losing his very exclusive set of loved ones. *Sea witch years are slightly slower than human or mermaid years and eventually gain a more human-like aging speed by adulthood, which is why Finn is around the same age as future enemy Sandy Triton . *The only thing Finn has mercilessly slaughtered is a plant that he accidentally kept in his locker for too long. It died of dehyration. While Finn didn't seem to care much, Myrtellie was horrified. *Finn has been turned into a rabbit at least two times, once by Cookie Crone. He doesn't enjoy it. *Finn's class schedule contains the following courses, in alphabetical(not chronological) order: Crown-culus; Environmental Magic; General Villainy; Heroic History; Home Evilnomics; Muse-ic; Witchness Management *Finn has nearly signed his soul off to the daughter of Hades on two entirely separate occasions. *Finn has performed CPR twice, both times to girls who had a near-death experience involving the school's swimming pool. *Finn's genderbent name would be Finnona, no questions asked. *Finn has a fondness for bands such as My Mythical Romance, The Wicked Wear Prada, and Black Veil Queens. One Reflection, Katy Perrault, and Taylor Quick are not his cup of tea. *Currently, most of Finn's magic is water-based, but he's recently been learning additional spells that will help him participate in his role. Mirror Blog Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males